Haunted Holiday
by dragongoddess13
Summary: The gang is going on vacation before they head off to college. But what if they decide to stay in a haunted hotel? KRENT! PLEASE REVIEW!


Haunted Holiday

Power Rangers Dino Thunder

Dragongoddess13

KRENT

A/N: This one just came to me while I was watching the Travel Channel.

* * *

"Do you have your cell phone, and enough money?" Mrs. Ford asked. Kira smiled as she picked up her luggage.

"I'll be fine mom, I have everything I need and I'll call you when we get there." Kira replied hugging her mother. A car horn sounded outside followed by the door bell. Kira opened the door to see her boyfriend, Trent standing there. He smiled at both women.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

Trent took her bags for her, as she turned to hug her mother good-bye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mrs. Ford asked.

"Mom, there's no such things as ghosts." she replied smiling. She turned toward the door and headed out to the car.

"Ready to get scared?" Ethan asked jokingly. Kira rolled her eyes.

"There's no such things as ghosts Ethan." she said getting in the back seat next to Trent.

"Come on Kira, lighten up, we have the entire Georgian hotel in Santa Monica all to ourselves. Who knows what could happen." Conner said.

"How did you manage that?" Kira asked. Trent spoke up.

"My dad knows the owner."

Ethan typed away at his computer.

"Check this out I got the history off their website. During prohibition the hotel had it's own speakeasy. Now there are weird noises, strange voices, and sighs. This is going to be awesome." He laughed excitedly.

There was exactly one month until the four friends went off to college. They decided that they should have on last hoora before they started there new lives. They all decided on Santa Monica for there vacation. And as soon as Ethan set out on the computer to make reservations he found the Georgian Hotel, a haunted hotel.

* * *

Conner pulled his car into the drive way of the Georgian hotel. It was almost midnight and everyone but him was sleeping. He nudged Ethan awake, then looked in the back seat toward Kira and Trent who were snuggled close together. He nudged Trent's knee causing him to wake.

"Come on man, we're here." He said. Trent nodded in understanding. Conner stepped out of the car while Trent turned to wake Kira. He nudged her gently.

"Mmm, five more minutes mommy." she mumbled. Trent chuckled.

"Come on Kira, wake up, we're here." he soothed gently. She slowly opened her eyes. Stretching she smiled at Trent. He leaned in and pecked her on the lips before climbing out of the car, Kira following suit. Grabbing their bags they all headed inside.

"Good evening, glad you could come to the Georgian Hotel." greeted the receptionist. "My name is Sarah and I'll be here for whatever you need." she continued handing them there room keys. The four teens smiled at the young woman and headed up to their rooms.

They had reserved two suites with two bedrooms in each suite. Conner and Ethan in one, Kira and Trent in the other.

* * *

Late That Night

_**Thump, thump, thump, thump**_

Kira's eyes shot open as the thumping sound got louder. She shot straight up in bed darting her head around the room. The thumping stopped. She took a deep breath and slowly inched her way back under the covers. She had just closed her eyes when a chill ran up her spin.

"_Kira."_ something whispered. Her eyes shot open again. _"Kira"_ This time she shot up in bed again.

"**TRENT!" **

* * *

"_Trent." _His eyes opened, ears tuned for the sound. _"Trent."_ he heard again. He listened closely trying to decide if it was Kira. _"Trent"_ it continued.

"**TRENT!"**

That was Kira. Shooting out of bed like a bullet he took off through the sitting room and burst through Kira's door. He found her wide eyed and curled up behind her comforter. He ran up to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Please tell me you heard it too." she said.

"Heard what?"

"Something calling my name." she explained. He shook his head 'no'

"But I heard something calling my name." he replied his eyes betraying his calm speech. Kira sunk down under the comforter.

"I knew this was a bad idea."

* * *

MEANWHILE

_**Thump, thump, SLAM!**_

Ethan shot up so fast he nearly took the paint off the walls.

"What the hell?"

Getting up out of bed he grabbed the flashlight out of his backpack and slowly walked toward the bedroom door. Inching his hand toward the door handle he turned it as quietly as he could, all the while counting down in his head. When he reached three he swung the door open fast and jumped out into the hallway, colliding with a dark figure. He proceeded to scream like a girl on his way to the floor.

* * *

_**Thump, thump, SLAM!**_

Conner fell to the floor startled awake by the noise outside the room. Regaining his bareings he slowly stood and grabbed a flashlight from the night stand. Walking toward the door he opened it slowly before jumping out into the hallway colliding with a dark figure. He was about to scream when he heard the other figure scream like a girl. Turning on his flashlight he pointed it at the other figure. He saw Ethan flealling around on the floor screaming and crying for his mommy.

"Dude!" Conner exclaimed getting Ethan's attention. Ethan stopped squirming and looked around confused.

"Conner?" he questioned. Conner nodded matter- of- factly. Laughing nervously Ethan stood up.

"So what brings you here, at this time of night?" he asked.

"Apparently you." Conner replied. "If you're going to go to the bathroom so late, could you at least not slam the door?" Ethan looked shocked.

"Dude, that wasn't me." he said. Both boys eyes were, by now the size of dinner plates.

_**Thump, thump, SLAM!**_

"Oh shit." Conner mumbled.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Kira asked. Trent nodded pulling her shaking figure closer to him. She buried her head in his bare chest.

"There's no such things as ghosts. There's no such things as ghosts. There's no such things as gho….."

_**SLAM!**_

She screamed. Trent got up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked terrified.

"To investigate." he replied, pulling a flashlight out of Kira's suitcase.

"This is not Most Haunted on the Travel Channel. Good things don't always happen." she replied. Trent sighed and climbed back up on the bed.

"Listen babe. I know this is scary but we've delt with a lot worse. We're former rangers, we can handle this." he comforted. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Shh, come on." Conner said stepping out of their suite. Ethan followed close behind. Turning on the flash light they pointed it in the direction of Kira and Trent's suite just as the door opened. Both Kira and Trent stepped out.

"I take it you guys heard everything, too." Ethan said. Kira nodded.

"Let's head down to the lobby see if anyone's here." Conner said. They agreed and made their way down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

In The Lobby

"God it's creepy in here." Kira said.

"You're not kidding." Ethan replied.

_**SLAM!**_

The four teens spun around quickly, toward the source of the sound.

"What the hell is going on?" Ethan asked absently. Kira took a deep breath and clung tightly to Trent. He wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

The four teens continued to walk through the main level, heading toward the lobby. They walked into the confrence room.

_**SLAM! SLAM!**_

The doors in front of them and behind them slammed shut. Erie noises filled the room. A light flashed on next to Kira. She whipped her head around in time to see a glowing face. She screamed and pushed herself away from the face. This created a domino effect which subsequently knocked the other three teens down. There was an amused laughter around them as the lights came on.

"Dr.O?!" Kira exclaimed looking toward where said face was.

"Hey guys." he said.

"What the hell?!" Ethan exclaimed. They heard more laughing around them. One by one Hailey, Dr. Mercer, and Sarah stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh hell no." Conner said.

"You've have got to be kidding." Trent continued.

"I'm going to miss you guys when you go off to college." Dr.O said.

"That's nice to hear, but is there a reason you decided to scare the shit out of us?" Kira asked as Trent pulled her to her feet.

"Well this is the last chance I'll get to pull a joke on you guys before you go off to college." he explained.

"Somehow I think I like your pop quiz scares better." Conner said. Dr.O laughed.

Trent turned to his father. "I can't believe you were in on this too, dad." he said.

"And you too Hailey." Ethan added. "This is just sick and wrong."

"So wait, how did you guys do the voices?" Kira asked. Dr.O, Dr. Mercer, and Hailey looked at her confused.

"What voices, hun?" Hailey asked.

Trent and Kira looked at each other wide eyed.

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: Yea another power rangers story. Hope you like it. Please review.

P.S. I'm working on two new power rangers stories. So stay tuned.

-RED


End file.
